As Real As The Imagination
by Gothic Spook
Summary: RE-WRITTEN! John Doggett and Monica Reyes go on a case where peoples nightmares become reality. Please Read And Review
1. First Dream

**As Real As The Imagination**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Key words: DRF & DRR (eventually)  
Category: Case file  
Summery: John and Monica go on a case were peoples worst nightmares become reality.  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada.  
Spoilers: none really. Maybe season 9  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just e-mail me and let me know.  
Authors note: This is my first case file story, so let please me know how I did.  
Dedication: To my very best friend Alex who forced me to submit this. Thanks : )  
  
We have to get out of here!' Amy yelled to her boyfriend. She was frantically going through all the wardrobes and drawers, grabbing all the clothes she could and throwing them into suitcases. Daniel, her boyfriend, was looking on confused. She looked scared. Panicked. She didn't stop as she talked. She just kept putting as many clothes as should could into a suitcase.   
  
Why? What are you going on about?'   
  
What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing you air head! If we stay in this town any longer it will come after us, just like it got Lauren from next door. She yelled as she took some more shirts about of the top drawer.  
  
Lauren? What on earth are you going on about? She died last week. He was beyond confused. Amy gave an aggravated sigh. He just wasn't getting any of it. He hadn't made the connections.  
  
Haven't you noticed how people keep dying and accidents keep happening? Everyday something new happens! People die and people get hurt. She asked him, clearly aggravated by everything that was happening.  
  
Well, yeah, but all of that is just a huge coincidence. He tried to convince her, but she wasn't listening to it. She continued to pack.  
  
My ass its a coincidence! Lauren died of a snake bite, she had a fear of snakes her whole life and she had nightmare when she was little about them. Steven from down the road was afraid of wasps and was just suddenly attacked one day by a whole swarm which appeared out of know where. Does all of that sound like a coincidence to you? She couldn't believe that he didn't understand.  
  
Well no ... I mean yes ... I mean ... Oh hell I don't know. But I'm sure it can be explain by some logical explanation!  
  
He tried to convince her, but there was a part of himself that believed her and what she was saying. The more he thought about it the more it made sense, everything that had happened was to much to be a coincidence. Wasn't it? He looked at her, not sure what to think or what to believe. In her eyes, he saw the fear, and that was all he needed to make up his mind. He started to pack his clothes and as many belongings as he could into a small suitcase. Both of them picked up their bags and went outside towards the car, when they walked out the door they could see what looked like a blue fog descending over the town, going into people as they breathed naturally.  
  
We have to go now! We can't let it get us! Amy yelled in panic at him.   
  
Grabbing his arm, they both ran as fast as they could to the car, they through their suitcases into the back seat and buckled themselves in. Daniel started the car and began driving as fast as he could, he frequently looked into his rear view mirror, he could see some of the fog following the car, this only made him increase his speed. As he drove faster the fog came closer.  
  
Hurry up, its gaining! Amy was yelling at him.   
  
He looked in the mirror to see how far away the fog was, but it was to late, it had caught up with the car already. It enter through the vents and was breathed in. All of a sudden a car came out of no where and smashed against Daniel and Amy's car. The passenger were instantly dead, the car a total wreck, pieces of broken glass and metal all over the road. However the car that had smashed into them was no where to be seen.  
  
MONICA REYES' APARTMENT  
SAME TIME 3:30AM  
Monica woke up in a cold sweat, she had had that dream again. Where she is buried alive. She screams, from inside the casket, at the people around the grave for help. They don't move. Just stand there. Watching. Not once moving to help as she is placed in the six foot deep hole in the ground and covered in soil. She could hear someone yelling, but didn't know who. She claws with her hands at the wood, trying to brake it so she could dig her way up. That's when she wakes up. Every time, its always the same.  
  
Monica went into her kitchen for a glass of water, she leans against the counter as the thinks about the nightmare. She had been having that dream ever since she could remember, but this past week it had come nearly every night, increasing in intensity and the reality of it. Why now? She thought there has to be a reason. Was it trying to warn her of something? She didn't know. She would have to find out. Just as she was about to get another glass of water her phone rang.  
  
She spoke into the phone groggily. There was an huge sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.  
  
Hey Monica its John. I'm sorry to wake you so late. He sounded a little panicked, like he was worried about something.  
  
Its okay, I was already awake. What it is? She asked curious as to why he would phone this early.  
  
I just ... Damn its gonna sound so stupid. I can't believe I'm calling you about this. He told her.  
  
John why did you ring me a 3:30 in the morning? Monica sternly asked him. He took a deep breath on the other end on the phone before he answered her question.  
  
I just had this ... dream, it was so real, I had to make sure you were okay. He explain. She expected him to tell her about the dream, but when he didn't she asked.  
  
What happened in it? She asked  
  
I was walking towards a funeral, I didn't know who's it was until I saw your name on the head stone, I thought I could hear you screaming for help from inside the grave and when I tried to help you I was pulled away. I watched as they covered you in soil. It was so real, I had to make sure you were okay. John told her.   
  
Monica was shocked. She remember the screaming she could here in her dream.  
  
Well I'm okay, really I'm not buried, I'm safe at home, nice and warm in my bed. Don't worry She reassured him, not sure whether it was true or not.  
  
Okay, I'm sorry for waking you, I'll see you at work tomorrow, well today, well later on, in a few hours, well you know what I mean. Bye.  
  
Monica laughed slightly at his confusion and then said good bye and they both hung up. She couldn't believe John had a similar dream to hers, but from his point of view. It definatley meant something. She would have to figure out what.


	2. Bee's Attack

BASEMENT OFFICE 9:00AM  
Monica walked into the basement office with two cups of coffee in her hands. John had been called up to AD Skinners office, she didn't know what it was about. She walked in and placed one cup on coffee on John's desk and the other cup on her desk in front of her as she sat down. As she sipped her coffee she thought about the nightmare she had last night. She knew that having a dream where you were buried alive was not a good sign and a warning for trouble ahead. Just then John walked in with a few files in his hand he placed them on her desk.  
  
Looks like we have a new case. John told her with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Why are you smiling? Should I be scared? She asked curious as to his happy mood.  
  
No you shouldn't be scared. I'm smiling because in my opinion this case is a complete waste of time, so we wont have to do much work. Apparently a small town has been experiencing a lot of accidents and a few unusual death. If you read the accidents and deaths you'll see why I think its a waste of time and for once may not be an X File' Monica took the file from his hands as he handed it to her. She silently read it for a few minutes. John all the while watching her. She tried to hide her smile.  
  
She laughed There sending us there to investigate a bee attack?  
  
Yep, I dunno what they want us to find. John said as he took half of the files that contained all the reports of the incidents onto his desk, sat down and started reading through them. Monica also read a few of the files. She nearly burst into a fit of laughter at a few points. Killer clown. Evil dolls. Its not something you see everyday after all. After an hours worth of reading she looked up at John, who had a slight smile on his face.  
  
I think that they want to know why all of this stuff is happening. Monica explained to John.  
  
Coincidence, that's all it is, its a coincidence that all this has happened in the same town. He told her his opinion.  
  
No, theirs something going on, I mean look at all the accidence, bees, snakes, car accidents, lightening strikes, numerous fights, in my opinion that is way to many incidences to be just coincidence. She looked at John and saw he was slightly smiling. She asked a little self conscious at his unusual happy mood.  
  
I had a feeling you would say something like that. Now that we have familiarised ourselves with the case and the facts we better go home and pack, our flight leaves in a couple of hours. They both collected there belongings, John always being a gentleman helped Monica into her coat.  
  
Thank you. She said as they locked the basement office door. As they were walking towards there cars they talked about the case.  
  
I really think its just a huge coincidence. John was arguing.  
  
I'm telling you, you're hugely mistaken and I am going to prove it to you. Monica plainly stated.  
  
That sounds like a bet. John looked at her with playful suspicion.  
  
Depends on the wager. What are you willing to bet? Monica asked him.  
  
How about dinner and a movie. John suggested. Monica smiled and nodded. They reached there cars that were parked next to each other.  
  
So we have a bet? Monica asked as she held out her hand. John shook it, finalising there bet. Neither let go, the stood there for what seemed like hours staring into each others eyes. Monica eventually became uncomfortable and let go.  
  
See you at the airport. She said and quickly stepped into her car.  
  
See you there. John replied and entered his own vehicle. Monica pulled out first followed by John. Each going their separate ways towards their homes to pack.  
  
LOCAL MOTEL  
1:30PM  
John and Monica arrived at a motel and both checked into two separate rooms with adjoining doors. John entered Monica's room, through the adjoining door, he found her getting two cans of coke from the small fridge. She handed one to him and they both took seats on the small couch. Both of them sighed as they sat down and opened the cans of drink. Each taking a long sip before they started talking.  
  
What do you wanna do first? Monica asked.  
  
Well, I guess we could go and asked a few of the victims some questions. John suggested.  
  
So who should we go see first?  
  
How about bee boy? John suggested with a smile.  
  
That's mean. But even Monica was smiling.  
  
Both of them finished their drinks and went out to their rental car. John, being the ultimate southern gentleman held the passenger door open for Monica. Once she was in he walked around the car and got into the drivers side. He drove to the address of one of the victim's. When they arrived Monica knocked on the door. A man of about thirty, with brown eyes and hair, he was covered in what looks like a load of spots, he only opened the door a little.   
  
Can I help you? He asked.  
  
Hi, I'm Agent Monica Reyes and this is my partner Agent John Doggett. We're with the FBI, are you Jonathan Luis? Monica asked as both John and Monica showed him their badges. He studied the badges and them before answering.  
  
Yeah that's me, I guess you better come in then. He held the door open and showed them toward the living room. Have a seat. He told them. He sat down in a single armchair while John and Monica sat down on the couch.  
  
We wanted to ask you some questions about what happened a couple of days ago, can you tell us what happened? John asked him.  
  
Well there really isn't much, I was out for a late night walk, when a swarm of wasps were all over me. He simply told them. John and Monica were obviously not happy with the answer. He hadn't told them anything the didn't already know.  
  
Is there any reason why they attacked you? Monica asked, she felt as though he was leaving something out. And John, even though he wouldn't admit this to her, felt the same thing as she did. He was hiding something.  
  
I don't really know, maybe I smelt of food or maybe I was in there territory or something. Why on earth is the FBI so interested in a bee attack? He avoided the question that he was asked and quickly changed the direction of the questioning. John and Monica both noted all of this, but didn't say anything about it.  
  
There have been numerous strange accidents and deaths in this town, so they sent us to find out why. Monica told him.  
  
Is there anything else that you would like to tell us? John asked. Jonathan looked like he was unsure of something, both of the agents picked up on this but kept quiet.  
  
No. That's all I know about what happened. Both John and Monica realised that he wasn't going to tell them anything else at the moment, realising this John and Monica both stood up. Monica handed him her card.  
  
If you think of anything else call me. She told him, he nodded and placed the card into his shirt pocket. John and Monica headed towards their rental car, once inside, John spoke.  
  
Somethings going on here. He stated as he started the engine and started driving.  
  
Did you notice how he avoided the question and was unsure of something when you asked him if there was anything else? Monica asked him.  
  
I noticed, he's not lying about the attack but he obviously knows something more about why it happened or at least partly. John explained what he thought about it as he drove them both back to the motel they were staying at.  
  
What do you think it is he's hiding?  
  
I don't know, I guess we'll just have to figure that out for ourselves.  
  
What should we do now? Monica asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel.  
  
I think tonight we should go over the reports from the accidents and I'll run and get us some dinner from the pizza place next door.   
  
They both exited the car. John went of in the direction of the pizza place and Monica headed towards her room. She needed to get out of her suit, she had been travelling in it all day long, she changed into a pair of jeans and a black polo neck jumper. She placed all of the files on her double bed and had just started reading one when she heard the door. She looked up and saw John with a pizza in one hand and a case of beer in the other.  
  
Pizza is no good without beer. He stated.   
  
He placed the pizza on the bed and sat down close next to Monica, he handed her a beer and opened the pizza box to reveal a large pepperoni pizza. Monica took a slice and took a big bite out of it.  
  
That is delicious! She exclaimed as she took another big bite from the huge pizza slice.   
  
Hours were spent eating pizza, drinking a couple of bottles of beer and reading over some of the cases. The incidences became weirder and stranger as they went on, there was dog attacks, spiders, snakes, bees, clowns, dolls, the list went on and on.   
  
At 10:30PM John looked over at Monica and saw that she had fallen asleep, she was laying on her side with one arm under her head. She looked so peaceful, he thought. He quietly took all of the files and placed them off the bed, he pulled back the covers and raised them over Monica. She stirred but didn't wake. He lent over and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, he saw a slight smile spread across her face. He looked back at her from the adjoining doors.  
  
He whispered and then went into his own room for some well deserved sleep.


	3. Two Nightmares

SOMETIME DURING THE NIGHT  
He was swimming in a pool, from one end to the other, repeatedly. He stopped in the middle and looked around. It was night, the moon was full and all the stars were shining brightly in the sky. Everything seemed perfect. He felt something go around his ankle. A hand. It pulled him under, he kicked furiously trying to brake free put it was no use. The grip only tightened. He was splashing around trying to call for help but only ended up with a mouth full of water. His oxygen was running out. He wouldn't be able to hold his breath much longer. He could feel his life slipping away. He was going to die.  
  
John woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily, he looked around his surroundings. A motel room, with Monica right next door. He was safe, alive and not drowning. He had the fear of drowning ever since he nearly drown as a child. He would occasionally have nightmares about it, but lately it was happening more often. And each time it would seem more real.   
  
MONICA'S MOTEL ROOM  
THE SAME TIME  
She would come home. And he would be there waiting for her. He would grab her and push her against the wall, never letting go of his strong grip on her arms. He would shout at her, blaming her for everything, everything that had gone wrong in his life. He would tell her she had failed that it was all her fault that his son was dead. She would scream, begging for forgiveness, but he would only blame her more, he would hit her, kick her let her feel the pain that he felt. He would wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze, slowing taking the life out of her body. He ignored the tears that were pouring out of her eyes. He would not listen to any of her pleas or cries. He would only stare at her with hatred in his eyes.  
  
Monica woke up gasping for air, covered in sweat. She looked around and saw that she was in a motel room and that John was sleeping in the room next door. She had only had that nightmare a few times before, of him blaming her and punishing her because she failed Luke and most of all she failed him. But this time the nightmare was much more intense and felt so much more real than usual.  



	4. New Information

Monica could tell that something was bothering John, he looked as if he was on the edge, like he had something on his mind that was bugging him. She could tell because she felt the exact same way. She knew John would never hurt her like in her nightmare, but she found herself watching him more closely than usual. During the night some more accidents happened. Someone had died from another snake bite and someone had been attacked by a large dog, who was currently recover at the local hospital.  
  
This is insane! John suddenly yelled out.  
  
Why do you say that? I'm not saying I totally disagree with you but why do you think its insane? Monica asked as she placed the file she was reading flat on the desk in front of her. John looked up from the report on the snake bite accident he was reading.  
  
Because this person died from a venomous snake, and yet there are no poisonous snakes habitat near here and no one can I find the damn thing. John stated. Monica was about to reply when her phone rang.  
  
She answered. There was silence for a few minuets.   
  
If you want answers meet me in the W book section in the local library in 15 minutes. A female voice told her.  
  
Who is this? Monica asked as she wrote down where the voice had told her to meet.  
  
Someone who can give you information, no cops only you and your partner. The voice told her and hanged up, giving Monica no time to reply.  
  
Who was it? John asked.  
  
Whoever it was says they have information on what's happening, we have to meet them at the library in the W section.  
  
Both John and Monica collected their belongings and drove over to the library. 15 minutes later they were in the W section waiting. A voice seemed to come out of no where.  
  
Agents Doggett and Reyes.  
  
The agent turned round and saw a girl of no more than 19, with long blonde hair, Blue eyes, she was medium build and at least a foot shorter than Monica.  
  
Who are you? Monica asked.  
  
My names Laura. I know why all this weird stuff is happening, you're not going to believe me but I think you should at least hear me out. She stated.   
  
They all took a seat at a table and Laura began telling the agents what was going on.   
  
A couple of weeks ago my friend, Vicky, she and her boyfriend had a huge break-up, she had caught him in bed with another girl, and she was really angry at him. She was into all this new age stuff, you know astrology, numerology stuff like that, most of all she was into wicca, and she told me that she did a spell to make his worst nightmares and greatest fears come true, but something went wrong, she doesn't know what just that instead of it just being on him its on everyone in this town. She looked at the agents. Did they believe any of this?   
  
John was of course being his sceptic self was thinking that this was a load of crap. Monica being the believer that she is was shocked and afraid.  
  
Do you really expect us to believe this crap? John asked, giving her a sceptical look. She sighed at his question.  
  
I knew you wouldn't, but I had to tell you, I had to try. Here are her details and you may want to read this.   
  
She handed Monica a piece of paper with the name Victoria Charmen, her address and telephone number and also handed her a book on wicca entitled Wicca: Book of Shadows. Before the agents could say anything Laura had risen from her seat and was leaving. John turned to Monica.  
  
What do you think? He asked her once Laura was out of ear shot.  
  
I think she's telling the truth, or at least partly. Monica looked at John and saw his scepticism.  



	5. Betrayed And Buried

THAT NIGHT: PIZZA PLACE  
Since John had gone out for the pizza and beer the night before Monica offered to go while he read through the notes on the case. Walking back Monica thought about what they had learnt so far and how they were even more confused now then they were at the start of the case. They had gone to see Vicky Charmen at her house, but nobody answered. And without a warrant they wouldn't be able to go in there. Monica had read the book that Laura had given them and was slightly worried. According to the book the spell that was cast was very powerful and required a strong witch to perform it. As she walked back to the motel with the pizza and beer she wandered what would happen tonight, if anyone else would be hurt. She hoped not. As she arrived back at the motel she noticed that the lights were off in both hers and John's room. She took her key out, unlocked the door and entered.  
  
She called as she shut the door with a kick of her foot.   
  
She tried the light switch but it wasn't working. That was not a good sign, she was about to pull her gun out when she was knocked to the ground. Whoever it was grabbed her arms and held her up, his grip was so tight on her that she yelled out in pain.  
  
Let me go! She screamed. But the grip on her arms only tightened, she could feel it start to bruise already.  
  
Not until you feel what I feel. She recognised that voice instantly and her eyes widened in shock, she stopped fighting.  
  
John? What the hell are you doing? She question as she tried to brake free from his arms. But he wasn't letting her go. He moved one arm and slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. He was instantly on top of her.   
  
Its all your fault! My son is dead because of you! My marriage failed because you failed!   
  
He shouted at her, he blamed her for everything, everything that had gone wrong in his life.   
  
Its not my fault! I tried! I didn't fail!   
  
She screamed, begging for forgiveness, he hit her, kicked her, letting her feel the pain that he felt. He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeeze, slowing taking the life out of her body. He ignored the tears that were pouring out of her eyes. He didn't listen to any of her pleas or cries. He would only stare at her with hatred in his eyes. Monica didn't know what had got into him, but he was killing her, she couldn't let that happen, she kicked him were it counted which forced him to let go and she ran, not noticing where she just ran.  
  
MONICA'S MOTEL ROOM  
As the pain of her kick went away, John realised what he had done. He couldn't explain it, he wasn't able to stop himself. Something beyond his control made him do those things and say those words that had hurt his partner physically and mentally. Once he had composed himself he went to the door and saw his partner running. He ran after her. Wanting to explain, wanting to make things right.  
  
Monica didn't pay attention as she ran, she was too upset. Her worst nightmare had just come true, he blamed her and hurt her. Before she knew where she was running to she was in a cemetery, she looked around confused as to how she got there. She stopped running and continued in a fast walk. A few graves away she saw one that was dug up. She walked towards it, stopped in front of it and read the grave stone. Fear paralysed her body.  
  
Oh my god. She whispered, tears in her eyes. The head stone read R.I.P. Monica Reyes. Monica heard a snap behind her and was about to turn around when she was pushed into the open wooden casket that was in the grave. The lid slammed shut and as she screamed, dirt covered the grave. And buried her alive.


	6. Unburied And Forgiven

John was running as fast as he could after her, he saw her enter the cemetery. Why would she do that? She hated cemeteries, John thought to himself. He entered the cemetery and was instantly freaked out. It was just like in a horror film. A full moon, stars shining brightly and there was a blue fog around.   
  
John yelled, but he received no answer. As he walk he continued to call her, never getting a reply. He stopped in front of a freshly dug grave that stood out from the others. He took out his torch, shone it on head stone and read the now visible words. Oh no. God no.  
  
He collapsed on his knees looking towards the head stone. His nightmare, the one with her dying. It had come true. But how? He was with her no more than 10 minutes ago back at the motel. Did he hurt her so much that she dies? If only she had known it wasn't really him. He would never do anything like that to her. He loved her to much. Tears were running freely from his eyes. He reached out and went to touch her name on the head stone. A hand came out of the ground. He screamed loudly, but stopped when he recognised the silver ring on the middle finger.  
  
Oh my god, Monica. He exclaimed and started digging at the dirt.   
  
He found her second hand and took both in his and pulled her to the surface. She was crying uncontrollably and hardly took notice as to what was happening. John put his arms around her and lifted her fully out of the grave. She collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.  
  
Monica, Monica come on talk to me!   
  
John was leaning over her, worry showed all over his face. She was shaking badly, she was filthy and had cuts all over her that where bleeding. She looked up at him through the tears, she was still shaking.  
  
She barely whispered.  
  
Yeah its me, you're okay, its okay now.   
  
She reached up and grabbed him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Monica continued to cry. After a long time she eventually pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
  
John what happened at the motel? Why did you do and say those things?   
  
John looked at her and could see the bruises starting to come out, on her cheek where he slapped her, a black eye where he punched her and on her neck were he strangled her. He didn't want to think about what the places looked like where he kicked her. He reached out a hand and gently touched her cheek.  
  
I am so sorry. I cant explain it, I couldn't control what I did. You know I don't blame you and I never could. You never failed me or Luke or anyone. He told her, tears running from his eyes.   
  
Monica looked into his eyes and saw honesty there. They pulled each other into a hug before standing up to leave and find out what was going on. John looked at her hands and saw blood. That was when he realised how she had escaped out of the wooden casket. She had to claw at the wood until it broke and then she had to dig her way through the dirt. He looked into her eyes and saw tears.  
  
It was just like my nightmare, I screamed and no one helped me. Monica told him as more tears filled and escaped her eyes.   
  
She collapsed in his arms unconscious as the shock settled in. He didn't hesitate to lift her up in his arms and make his way back to the motel. He heard screams and people calling for help all around him. He looked and was shocked as to what he saw. People being chased by bee's, snakes, dogs, clowns and even dolls. He could hear people calling for help inside buildings that were on fire. He would have done something, but he had to take Monica back to the motel.   
  
He placed her slowly in her bed and put the covers over her. He took out his mobile and started calling emergency services, fire department, police, ambulances and even animal control. He had just hanged up when their was a series od knocks on the door. He took out his gun and opened the door, to find a girl of about 20, with long brown hair and big green eyes.  
  
I need your help. She said in a desperate voice, he opened the door to let her in more and she entered.   
  
She saw Monica in the bed and her mouth opened. It had affected them to.  
  
Who are you? John asked. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
Vicky Charmen.  



	7. Truth Comes Out

You have to help me. We have to stop her! Vicky told John.  
  
Who? According to Laura this is all your fault. John informed her.  
  
Me? What? She's lying! Vicky stated suddenly looking at John, very confused.  
  
She told us that you caught your boyfriend with another girl and cast a spell to get him back and it went wrong ... not that I believe in witchcraft and that crap. John babbled a bit.   
  
Monica started moaning in her sleep. John and Vicky looked towards her, she looked as though she was having a nightmare. John sat on the bed next to her and put a hand on her shoulder trying to wake her.   
  
Monica wake up. He told her, but she didn't. She continued to breath heavily, moan out and John could see that she was covered in sweat. Monica wake up now! He nearly shouted.  
  
Monica gasped as she sat up straight in bed, she saw him next to her and through her arms around him. Oh god that was so real, I dreamed that I saw you drowning and I couldn't get to you in time. You died. She lightly cried on his shoulder.  
  
Its okay, it was just a dream. I'm fine, you're fine.   
  
John ran his fingers through her hair, hiding his shock at the similarity between their nightmares. Monica looked up and that was when she noticed the other girl in the room.  
  
Who are you? Monica questioned.  
  
Vicky Charmen, and I need your help, Laura lied to you guys. She told them as she sat down on the end of the bed.  
  
Then tell us the truth. John said to her.  
  
Its true that I caught my boyfriend in bed with some other girl, I believe you know him Jonathan Luis, he's my boyfriend. Any way I caught him bed with some one else. You can probably guess who. Vicky told them and looked to see if they could figure it out for themselves.  
  
John asked. Vicky smiled. They're smarter than she originally thought.  
  
Yep, and after that I told him to choose and he chose me. Laura was, to say the least, pissed off with him and with me. She did this spell so that our worst nightmares would come true, something went wrong and now everyone in this town is in danger. She looked at their faces and could tell they were still unsure. Had any nightmares come true lately? Vicky asked and that grabbed their attention instantly.  
  
Monica whispered. John looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes.  
  
Monica I'm so sorry. He was going to continue apologising to her but Monica quickly cut him off.  
  
Its okay, it was my nightmare, you couldn't control yourself. She told him, he didn't seem happy but accepted it for now. Monica turned to Vicky How do we stop this? Monica asked.  



	8. No Stopping

THE FOLLOWING NIGHT  
LAURA'S HOME 10:30PM  
The rental car pulled up next to Laura's house. No lights were on inside. Their was no one out on the streets. Their was a blue fog high in the sky but it hadn't yet descended on the town.  
  
Okay we have about half an hour before the nightmares start. Vicky told the two agents in the front seat. John turned towards her.  
  
This is insane. He stated. Monica smiled, because for once, she agrees with him.  
  
I agree, what are we meant to be doing again? She asked Vicky who sighed in frustration.  
  
We go in there, find Laura, try and reason with her and according to the book I gave you, once she has forgiven the people she did the spell on in the first place, then everything should go back to normal. She simply told them. As they were walking up to the house. John once again stated his opinion.  
  
I said it before and I'll say it again, this is insane.   
  
Monica smiled at him. John knocked on the door a few times, but nobody answered. He nodded towards Monica and both took out their guns. John took a step back and forcefully kicked the door in. Both of them went in with their guns raised and flashlights on, they were closely followed by Vicky.  
  
Monica shouted. No one answered.  
  
I'll take upstairs you take downstairs. John whispered to Monica, she nodded and both of them took out their guns before heading off in different directions.   
  
As John went cautiously up the creaking stairs, Monica continued to the back of the house, she was closely followed by Vicky. She searched the living room, dining room, kitchen with finding no one. They went into the back garden and could hardly see anything. Monica shined her flashlight onto the side on the house and saw what looked like an entrance to the basement. She broke the lock and opened it fully. She shined her flash light into it, but still couldn't tell what was down there.   
  
She was about to suggest going to get John to Vicky but as she turned around she saw that not only Vicky was behind her but also Laura, they gave her evil smiles before pushing Monica into the basement. Instead of falling down the old wooden staircase, Monica fell through the wooden stairs to the concrete floor hitting her head, she was still and unmoving. Vicky and Laura smiled as they closed the door and re-locked it with a padlock.  
  
Well, she wont cause us any problems now. Vicky told Laura as they linked arms.  
  
Lets go and get that guy agent down there as well, then there will be no stopping us. Laura said to Vicky and they both went to inside.


	9. Look Into The Eyes Of Fear

Monica, Monica wake up. She heard John saying as she slowly opened her eyes.   
  
She saw John looking at her with a worried look. She went to sit up, but was stopped as a surge of pain went through her body.  
  
Lay back down. He told her and she instantly complied.   
  
John looked her over. There was a nasty cut above her left eye, he looked at her right ankle, it wasn't looking to good. Broken, John thought.  
  
What is it? Monica had seen the look of worry on his face.  
  
I think your ankle may be broken.  
  
Feels like it, we have to get out of here, and stop them. Monica went to sit up again and this time John helped her.  
  
She was whispering over and over again as she slowly sat up.  
  
What's wrong? John asked.  
  
My ribs, I think there bruised at the least. She told him.   
  
John lifted up her shirt and pressed a hand against them, she did wince, nothing felt broken but they did look bruised.  
  
Just stay lying down. John instructed her, but she didn't listen.  
  
No, we have to stop them.  
  
What do you mean them? John asked confused.  
  
Laura and Vicky they're in on it together. She told him. What's the last thing you remember? She asked him.  
  
I just walked into the bedroom, when I was hit over the back of the head, I woke up here. How do you know Laura and Vicky are both responsible?  
  
Because they both pushed me in here, I went through stairs and the next thing I remember is you telling me to wake up.   
  
She was about to ask him how do they plan on getting out, but was stopped when the pipes that were above them started to creek and make some noises that weren't normal. All of a sudden the pipes burst and the room was quickly being filled with water, in less that a minute it was up to their knee. John helped Monica stand up.  
  
What's going on? Monica asked John. Monica leaned on him heavily.  
  
Its my fear, its past 11PM. God Monica I'm sorry. John told her.   
  
Now the water was past their height, so they had to kick their legs to stay afloat. But Monica couldn't, her ankle and her ribs were to badly hurt. She went under and tried to reach the surface but couldn't. John dove under the water and looped an arm around her waist and brought her to the surface. They only had about a few minutes before the room would be completely filled.  
  
John I remember something I read in the book Laura gave me, I didn't understand it at first, but now I do, it said Look into the eyes of fear and not be scared', John you have to not be afraid. Monica told him.   
  
Now they only had only a matter of seconds before they would die.  
  
What the hell are you talking about? John asked her.  
  
Don't be afraid! It cant hurt us if your not! John repeat after me I am not afraid', say it.  
  
Monica kept saying and John joined with her. After a few seconds water had completely filled the room. John and Monica looked at each other under the water, John still had his arms around her, be brought his lips forward and kissed her under the water. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other. Neither of them thought about death. Or the water killing them. They thought about each other. A flash of light appeared from nowhere. The next thing they knew they were on the concrete floor of the basement, in each others arms, soaking wet, but the water that had previously filled the room was gone. They looked at each other confused before John pulled Monica into him and hugged her with all his strength, Monica hugged him back.  
  
What happened? John asked as he pulled back, but he didn't take his arms away, they stayed wrapped around her.  
  
You faced your fear, we both did, we weren't scared of dying those last few moments. Monica told him with a smile.  
  
What about everyone else? John asked.  
  
If what I read in the book is right then its over, all the spell needed to end was two people who weren't scared of dying, only scared for each other.  
  
John helped her up and pulled her into him, he kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Lets get the hell out of here. John told her with a smile.  



	10. Faceing Fear Together

ONE WEEK LATER  
JOHN'S HOUSE  
  
I still don't get it. John stated. Monica smiled at him.  
  
Don't get what? Monica asked.  
  
They were both sitting on Johns sofa after take out chinese, beer and a movie. Monica had been staying with John, since she would need help any way because of her ankle but mostly because she didn't want to be alone after living her nightmares. They still haunted her. But not as much when John was around.  
  
Why they did it ... I'm not saying I believe in witchcraft or anything. I just want to know why. He told her. She smiled, she forgot she hadn't explained it, she only found out earlier that day.  
  
It turns out that both of their boyfriends were having an affair, Vicky's boyfriend, Jonathan, was having an affair with a girl called Amy. Laura's boyfriend, Steven, was having an affair with another boy called Daniel. Both Jonathan and Steven were both attacked by bee's, Daniel and his girlfriend, Amy, both died in a car crash the night before we were assigned to the case. They wanted to make their nightmares come true, but something went wrong and the whole town was infected. They got a bigger idea and wanted to infect the country if not the world. Monica explained to him.  
  
So we stopped it? How? She couldn't believe he still couldn't get it. she had definatley explained this before, a few times.  
  
We stopped it because we weren't afraid of our fear.  
  
What were we afraid of then? His voice was low and soft.  
  
We were afraid for each other. Monica told him softly.   
  
He placed an arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence Monica raised her head to look into his clear blue eyes. She could see he was afraid to make a move, but after what they had both been through she wasn't going to let fear stand in the way. Neither was he. They both met each other halfway, their lips caressing each others. Both warm and both alive. For the entire night they showed how much they loved each other. For once neither felt no fear. That had faced theirs and survived. They would continue to face their fears together. Not letting anything hold them back from life and from each other.  
  
THE END!


End file.
